Their First Week
by Falling Lillies
Summary: Follow Michelle and Debra West's first week at Hollywood Arts. Canceled.
1. Day 1 Michelle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the VicTORIous characters, I only own my own characters.

Michelle West was practically bouncing with joy as Tori pulled into the place she was now going to high school at, Hollywood Arts. When Tori stopped the car she literally had to grab on to Michelle just so she wouldn't go running out of the car and hurt herself. Sitting her daughter back down Tori shifted her car into park and turned to face her eldest daughter. She knew this day was Michelle's special day but she also knew that she needed to know what she was getting herself into.

"Alright Michelle I just want you to know that Hollywood Arts isn't like your other high school," Tori said as Michelle looked out her window towards the school, "But I also want you to know that me and your mother are very proud of you for getting accepted here."

"Well I am the daughter of Tori and Jade West, how could I not get accepted here?" Michelle asked smiling at her mother, "Don't worry about me mama I'll be fine."

Michelle stepped out of the car and turned to face what she believed would be one of her most difficult challenges. Walking inside however she immediately felt like what her mama told her how she felt when she first joined, nervous. Everyone around her was dancing, playing music or whatever but she didn't know where to go or what to do. Sitting down Michelle bit her lower lip and started to wonder if maybe she jumped into this school to quickly and should have stayed in her old school.

"You new here?" Someone asked catching her attention.

Looking up Michelle saw a girl that seemed to be her age, who was wearing a purple blouse, tight jeans, and some combat boots. Her hair was black with a red bang on her left side. If Michelle didn't know better she would have thought that it was her mommy there to make sure she didn't get in trouble. But taking a closer look she saw that, though she looked like Jade, she wasn't her seeing as she had brown eyes instead of bluish green. Nodding Michelle stood up and held out her hand so that she could shake the other girl's hand.

"Yeah, I'm Michelle…Michelle West," she muttered catching the girl off guard.

"Wait West? As in daughter of Jade and Tori West?" the girl asked in shock.

"Yeah that's them why do you ask?" Michelle asked tilting her head to the side.

"You mothers are legends here," The girl said as she walked over to a vending machine,

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Hailey Knightly."

"Nice to meet you Hailey," Michelle said still looking around at everyone, "so what are you here for?"

"Me? Well I'm trying to become an actor, what about you why are you here?" Hailey asked as she grabbed her drink.

"Well I guess I'm trying to prove that I can be better than my mothers," the eldest West daughter said sitting down again, "I mean mama is a beautiful singer and mommy is a renowned play writer."

"So why do you call them mama and mommy?" the young actress asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Well I call Tori mama because that what she told me to call her and Jade is called mommy because it what I called her since I was young," Michelle replied as she watched everyone walking by, "You know I've been to houses of other girls at my old high school and it's so different from my house.

"How so?"

"Well I grew up with two mothers and no father so you can't imagine what it's like to see fathers," Michelle said standing up, "Look I need to find my first class so I'm heading out."

"Here let me see your class list…oh! Well it seems that you have the same first as me so just chill out with me," Hailey said sitting Michelle back down.

The two sat there for a couple of minutes when something started to bother Hailey as she looked over at Michelle. She had said that she couldn't imagine what it was like to grow up without a father and she was right. She grew up with a father and her father was, in every sense of the word, perfect for her. Biting her lower lip Hailey looked over at Michelle who was at the moment watching someone dancing. Shaking her head she caught the attention of the eldest West daughter who turned away from the dancers.

"Is something wrong Hailey?" Michelle asked tilting her head a little bit.

"Earlier you said that I couldn't imagine a life without a father, you're right I always had my father with me," Hailey said setting her drink down, "But growing up with two mothers can't be that bad, can it?"

Michelle smiled and stood up before turning around to face the other girl before starting to hum a little bit. This made Hailey laugh and stand up taking a hold of Michelle's hand and starting to dance with her. After dancing for a couple of minutes the two laughed and sat back down only to hear the bell ring for class. Making their way to the classroom Hailey remembered that she never had her questioned answered and grabbed a hold of Michelle's wrist.

"Hey you never answered my question!"

"Sorry I forgot about it," Michelle replied embarrassed, "it's not bad defiantly make my life interesting that's for sure, but both my mama and mommy love each and that's all that matters."

Hailey nodded and they continued to the classroom so that they wouldn't be late. Walking in Michelle looked around and tried to find the teacher but all she saw was other students sitting around and talking about different things. After about five more minutes the late bell rang and the door opened up to revel a man that looked like he needed to retire. Michelle tilted her head again and looked over at Hailey who just smiled at her.

"That's Sikowitz, I know what you're thinking, he needs to retire but I actually think this is his last year here," Hailey stated as Sikowitz turned to face his class.

"Alright class I hear we have a new student today and…Tori what are you doing here I thought you graduated?" Sikowitz said looking at Michelle.

"Um…Sikowitz I'm Tori's daughter Michelle," said looking at the others out of the corner of her eyes.

Everyone was looking at her with surprised expressions and even a few expressions of 'I want her' but she managed to look back over to Sikowitz. Sikowitz just looked down at his coconut before taking another drink and sitting down on the stage in the classroom.

"I thought you looked different, you lighter then Tori was, you have Jade's skin color," he said before clapping his hands together, "Alrighty then why don't we get this class started?"

The class period went on and Michelle smiled as she knew everything he was teaching thanks to Jade teaching her about acting when she was younger. Class ended and Michelle stood up to leave when she heard Sikowitz call her name.

"If you would please stay for a couple of minutes I would like to talk to you."

"Of course what do you need?" Michelle asked sitting back down.

"Oh it's nothing important but every new student needs to perform an act when they first join, and since I know your mothers would help you with the bird scene I want you to write and perform a one or two man skit by the end of this week," Sikowitz said taking a drink from his coconut, "Oh and your mothers can't help you."

"NYAA! But…but…mommy's a play writer and could…"

"Exactly and I don't want a play that Jade wrote I want a play that you wrote,"

"Alright then I'll try my best," Michelle said smiling at the old teacher.

"With Jade and Tori and your mothers I have no doubt in my mind that you'll do great Michelle," he said standing up, "tell your mothers I said hi."

Michelle walked out of the classroom and smiled as she watched the students walking through the halls. It was starting to feel as if she was at home with her mothers and little sister so that made her smile. Walking down the hall to her next class Michelle West started plotting out her first Hollywood Arts assignment.


	2. Day 1 Debra

Debra West, Debbie to her friends, was tapping her foot on the ground as she waited for her mother to drive her to school. It was her first day at Hollywood Arts and there was no way that she was going to be late because her mother didn't want to wake up that day. Walking over to the stairs she let out a growl, similar to that of her Mommy, and yelled out.

"Mommy come on I'm going to be late," Debbie yelled losing what little patience she had at the time.

"Debbie calm down you'll get there on time," Debbie's older sister, Michelle, said walking into the living room.

Michelle was wearing a purple tank top and a pair of black pajama bottoms and was carrying some books from her college. She had graduated from Hollywood Arts a little over a year ago and was now going to an Art school in order to become a Stage Designer. However she was home at the time due to the fact that her classes didn't start for another week. Finally Jade West walked down the stairs in her normal suit and smile at her daughter. After Michelle was born, Tori and Jade decided that the next time they had a child, yes they planned for two, that it would be Jade's turn. The next thing that they knew it was a little over two years later and Jade was pregnant with little Debra West. So the two of them decided that since Tori gave birth to Michelle and took her to her first day at Hollywood Arts. Then Jade, who gave birth to Debbie, would be taking her to her first day of school at Hollywood Arts.

"Alright Debra calm down," Jade said grabbing her purse.

"I swear she's becoming more like you were when we were teenagers every day," Tori West said as she walked over and kissed Jade on the cheek, "don't forget that I'm working late today so you're in charge of dinner."

"Don't worry I'll have dinner ready by the time you get home," Jade said with a smile.

"Mommy!" Debra growled tapping her foot.

"Debra Jillian West," Tori said turning to face her youngest daughter, "keep that attitude up and I will send you to Northridge instead."

Debra's mouth quickly shut itself after that and Jade smirked as she turned pale at the thought of going to Northridge. Walking over to her daughter Jade wrapped her arm around Debbie and leaned in to whisper to her.

"Don't worry I would never let you mama send you to Northridge," Jade said with a smile.

"Like hell you'll stop me," Tori said tapping her foot, "If I learned one thing from being married to you is how to exert myself as a mother so if I say she's going to Northridge then she's going to Northridge."

"Mama please I don't want to go there," Debbie said with tears in her eyes, "all the girls there are stupid and thieves."

Tori looked at Debbie who was about to get on her knees and beg her mother not to send her to that school when she started to burst out laughing along with Jade. Walking over to her daughter she hugged her and kissed the top of her head calming her down.

"Do you really think I would send my daughter to Northridge?" Tori said tilting Debbie's head up to look at her.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again," Debbie muttered hugging Tori.

"Alright that's enough," Jade said smiling, "Come on Debra if you want to get to school then we need to go now."

Debbie nodded and ran outside to Jade's 2010 firebird ready to get going to school and see Cassie. After the ride Jade parked the car and leaned over to kiss Debbie's forehead before she got out and ran off. However the youngest West daughter just sat there and looked out at her new school. Confused now, Jade unbuckled herself and turned to where she was facing her daughter so that they could talk.

"Something wrong dear?" Jade asked catching her attention.

"N-no, I just…what if no one likes me mom?" Debbie asked curling up into a ball in her seat.

Jade gave her a small smile, know that it was Debbie's main fear not to be accepted anywhere outside of the house. Shaking her head Jade lifted her daughter's head to look her in the eyes and give her a reinsuring smile.

"Don't worry about it Debbie, if anything you'll have Cassie here and she'll have you," Jade said making Debbie smile, "remember that it's both of you two's first day here and I'm sure that both of you are nervous but you guys will make it through this, your mothers did.

Debbie nodded and smiled before unbuckling and getting out of the car only to run smack dap into her best friend Cassie. Cassie was, of course, Debbie's age and had her mother Cat's bright red hair and her mother Rachel's bright blue eyes. The two of them had been inseparable since the day they were born, which oddly enough was the same day, same hospital and in the room right next to each other. They had grown up together and their mothers joked that they would end up falling in love which each other, which didn't really bother the two. Getting up the two smiled at each other and hugged before running off to get their class assignments.

"So what's your first class?" Cassie asked, her voice sounding very close to Cat's.

"I have the class that Sikowitz use to teach," Debbie replied as they walked down the hall, "What about you?"

"Same here, " Cassie said smiling.

"It's too bad that the last year that Sikowitz was Michelle's first year," Debbie said as they looked around for the class, "she said that Sikowitz was a nut ball but was really good at what he does."

Cassie nodded and squealed when she found the door to the room of their first class period. Walking in the two of them saw a boy wearing a white undershirt, a red unbuttoned dress shirt, a pair of blue pants and some black tennis shoes. The boy himself was busy playing 'Hallelujah' on the piano and singing along. Walking over to him the two girls giggled when he started to get to the higher chorus and stop. Turning around the boy saw them and blushed a bright red to match Cassie's hair color before turning back around and grabbing his music.

"Oh no, we didn't mean to make fun of you," Debbie said trying to stop him, "It was really good, right Cassie?"

"Yeah however I would have a girl singing with you also, at least during the chorus," Cassie stated making the boy stop and start to think.

"I…that would actually sound really good," he said tapping his chin, "Oh sorry I'm Carter Johnson who are you guys?"

"I'm Debra West," Debbie said waving at him, "But my friends and family call me Debbie."

"And I'm Cassie Valentine," Cassie said popping out from behind Debbie.

"Wait do you mean West and Valentine as in daughters of Tori and Jade West and Cat Valentine?" Carter asked with wide eyes.

"Yep that's us," Cassie said tilting her head.

Carter and the girls started to talk and soon the class started and the three of them sat down and started to listen to their teacher, Mr. Lyons. After their class ended the three all decided to meet outside and meet up for lunch. Lunch soon came and the three of them met where Tori, Jade, and Cat use to eat. After eating for a little bit Carter decided to speak up and start a conversation.

"So is it weird to have two mothers?" he asked making the two of them laugh.

"Well let's just say that it makes for a good conversation when you go over to a friend's house," Debbie said laughing.

"So what does your father do?" Cassie said in a fake British accent.

"Oh I don't have a father but I have two biological mothers," Debbie said continuing their joke.

"You WHAT? Why that is most unorthodox," Cassie said making the two laugh clutching their sides.

"Um…okay," Carter said confused.

"Oh don't worry about it," Debbie said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah and it's not too bad to have two mothers especially when they both love you," Cassie said smiling at Carter.

"So are you two an…item?"

Debbie and Cassie blushed dark red, muttered something about being really hungry and went on to eat their lunch. Carter watched in confusion and decided that he would get it out of them sooner or later but at the time he just wanted to eat his lunch.


	3. Day 2 Michelle

It was lunch time and Hailey watched as Michelle tapped her pencil against the table trying to think of something, anything that would give her inspiration to write her play. She had narrowed it down to a tragic romance and that it would be her and Hailey, seeing as she didn't really know anyone else. Sighing in frustration Michelle threw down her pencil and started to guzzle down her drink. Hailey laughed a little bit and patted Michelle on the back as she buried her face in her hands.

"I wish I could at least have my parents help me," Michelle groaned leaning back in her chair.

"And Sikowitz knows that which is why he wanted _you_ to write the story," Hailey said smiling.

"Meh," Michelle said pouting a little bit, "I can get the idea but I just don't know how to get it on to paper."

"So you're having trouble with writing the script," Hailey said grabbing Michelle's pencil and paper.

"Hey!"

"Sikowitz said your mothers couldn't help you," Hailey said smiling at her, "he never said that I couldn't help."

"Hailey you're a mad genius," Michelle sighed leaning against her friend.

The two sat there for the rest of their lunch period writing down script ideas and coming up with props and everything else they would need for Michelle's skit. The lunch bell finally rang and the two went off and to their separate classes. After school Michelle stood outside waiting for Jade to come and pick her up when she saw Hailey being bullied by some Northridge girls. Running over there Michelle pulled out her notepad and hit one of the Northridge girls on the head startling her.

"Who are you?" The girl asked looking Michelle over.

"I'm Michelle West and you need to leave…now," Michelle said standing her ground.

"So you're the daughter of Tori and Jade West," she said pushing Michelle down, "Do you want to know what my dad thinks of your family?"

"Please do tell," An irritated voice said from behind the girls.

Looking up Michelle saw Jade standing there with her Tori and neither of them looked too happy about their daughter's current situation. Motioning for Michelle and Hailey to get behind them Tori looked at the two trying to see if there was any damage while Jade glared at the girls from Northridge.

"Michelle get in the car, now," Jade said not taking her eyes off the girls.

"Do you have a ride home?" Tori asked looking at Hailey.

"N-no I don't," Hailey replied watching Jade.

"Then get in the car and we'll take you home," Tori said pushing them toward the car.

Michelle and Hailey both rushed over to the car before getting in and buckling up. Turning around Michelle saw that her mothers had already picked up Debbie who was watching the two with amazing focus. After about another five minutes Tori and Jade walked back over to the car leaving behind the two Northridge girls about as pale as Jade. Getting in the car Jade started the engine and looked in her rearview at the girls.

"So how bout we go and get some ice-cream?" Jade asked smiling.

"I WANT ICE-CREAM!" Debbie yelled excited.

"Um…sure I like ice-cream," Hailey said confused.

"I'm in," Michelle said watching as the Northridge girls walked away, "Um…mommy what did you tell them?"

"Huh? Oh that it's nothing, I just told them that if they were to bother anyone at Hollywood Arts again then I would personally make sure that if they tried to get job in Hollywood that they would have a rough time doing so," Jade replied nonchalantly.

Michelle dropped the conversation right there know that both of her mothers could make finding a job in Hollywood really hard. After the group got their ice-cream, Jade asked Hailey where she lived so that they could get her home. Surprisingly she didn't live that far away from Cat and Rachel's house so Jade knew exactly where to stop and let her out. Saying their good bye, Hailey ran inside and the West family started off toward their house, but not before stopping at McDonalds for some dinner.

"So Michelle how's your skit coming along?" Tori asked smiling at her.

"Well I have some script ideas so now all I have to do is write the script with Hailey," Michelle said as Jade pulled into McDonalds.

"I thought Sikowitz said that you had to write it?" Jade said looking at her eldest daughter in the rearview.

"No he said you two couldn't help, he never said that I couldn't have any other kind of help," Michelle pointed out proud of herself.

Tori just laughed as the small family of four ordered their meals and drove to the window to get it. When they got home Michelle ran up the stairs with her food and pulled out her laptop so that she could get started on her script. She had a pretty good idea what she wanted to do with her skit now and all she had to do was get it on paper and then she could start practicing with Hailey. After working on her script for about two hours Michelle put her laptop up and turned toward her phone signaling her that she had a text message. Taking a closer look at it she saw that it was from Hailey, probably wanting to see how the script was going.

H: Hey how's it coming?

Laughing a little bit Michelle started typing back her reply knowing that a full blown conversation was about to commence.

M: I just finished the script and will give you a copy of it tomorrow.

H: Do I get a cookie if I can guess one of the more cheesier lines?

M: Sure why not.

H: "Oh my love how much it pains me that we cannot be together in this hour, but alas my father has forbade me from seeing you." *dramatic sigh* so did I hit the nail on the head?

Michelle sat there looking at her phone reading the text message over and over again trying to come up with a possible way that Hailey knew that line. She just came up with it on the spot and hadn't even told her mother yet. Puffing out her cheeks Michelle laid down on her bed and continued the conversation.

M: NO! Not fair, not fair, not fair, you weren't suppose to know that not even my parents know that, WITCH, WITCH!

H: Nope, I'm just really good at knowing what sounds good in scripts.

They continued on with their conversation and at some point in time Michelle feel asleep with her phone in her hand. Walking in to tell her lights out Jade smiled as she saw her oldest daughter curled up on her bed still fully clothed. Walking over she took a hold of Michelle's phone and saw Hailey's last text.

H: I'm really glad that we're friends Michelle I hope that someday we can find love just like your parents did.

Chuckling Jade placed the phone on Michelle's nightstand and gently shook her awake. Looking confused and tired Michelle finally found what awoke her and smiled softly at her mommy.

"I figured that you wouldn't want to fall asleep in your day clothes," Jade said walking towards the door.

"Yeah thanks…Mommy," Michelle said as Jade turned around, "I love you."

Smiling Jade felt tears in her eyes and thought it best to leave and head towards her and Tori's room form some sleep.

"I love you too Michelle now get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

Michelle nodded and stripped out of her clothes grabbing her dark purple pajama bottoms and slipping them on before getting into her bed. Closing her eyes Michelle could wait to get some sleep so that she could see Hailey the next day.

Author Note: Sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. I had a bit of a hard time trying to figure out what I wanted in this chapter. Anyway the next chapter hopefully won't take so long so please review cause I haven't gotten a whole lot for this story and I want to know if I should discontinue it.


	4. Day 2 Debra

It was a cloudy day in LA when Debbie and Cassie walked into their school and over to their lockers. They were stoked about what they were going to do that day, which was team up and perform a skit that they were to make that day in class. Debbie wasn't a big time play writer like Jade or even Michelle but she still knew enough to make a good skit. Walking to their lockers Debbie watched as Rachel shoved her books into the overstuffed locker when she saw Carter walking up.

"So how are you two fine ladies today?" He asked smiling at them.

"Good," Cassie replied as she shut her locker, "sucks that it's raining though."

"I second that," Debbie replied as they headed towards class.

Sitting down in their normal seats Debbie and Cassie waited for the teacher to arrive so that they could find out what kind of skit they were doing. Finally the bell rang and the door opened to reveal a portly older man who walked in and stopped at the head of the class to look them over. His beady black eyes landed on Debbie and stopped looking her over with what seemed to be disgust before sitting down and clearing his throat.

"Class my name is Mr. Cornell and I'll be teaching you today," he said puffing out his chest.

"Um….where's Mr. Lyons?" Carter asked looking at Mr. Cornell.

"Mr. Lyons is out today due to illness and let me tell you something class," he replied glaring at them, "I am not Mr. Lyons, some of you will be doing your skits today another's won't, but to those of you who will I'm very hard to please."

"Wait a sub can't grade us though," Cassie pointed out.

"I have been given permission from Mr. Lyons now if you'll excuse me partner up and start talking about your skit, you have ten minutes," Mr. Cornell said stepping out of the class room.

Debbie pouted but made her way over to Cassie so that they could discuss what they were going to do for their skit. About eight minutes in they finished and a thought crossed Debbie's mind. It wasn't like Mr. Lyon to miss class, even if he was sick as long as he wasn't throwing up he would still come to school to teach them. At least, that's what Carter had told the two when they were at lunch the other day.

"Hey didn't Carter say that Mr. Lyon rarely misses work?" Debbie asked looking at Cassie.

"Never, if he misses a class it must be bad," Carter remarked somewhat concerned.

"Well then I say we go and see him after class and give him a get well present," Cassie suggested smiling her usual bright smile.

"That's a great idea Cassie but one problem," Debbie replied sighing, "we don't know where he lives."

"Oh that's the easy part Deb," Carter stated pulling out his pear phone.

"Don't call me Deb," The youngest West girl growled showing off a bit of her birth mother.

Carter gulped out of fear but continued to hit a app on his phone and type something in a search bar before grinning and holding up for the girls to see. There on the screen was a picture of Mr. Lyon and under it was his home address. Pulling out a piece of paper Cassie quickly wrote it down so that they could talk Jade or Tori into taking them there later. Finally the classroom door opened and Mr. Cornell walked in with a cup of coffee along with a woman that both Cassie and Debbie recognized.

"Class this is Jade West a big time script writer who has agreed to watch your skits with me," Mr. Cornell said puffing out his chest.

"M-Mommy?" Debbie said catching Jade's attention.

"Debra? I forgot that this was your first class," Jade said tilting her head to the side, "Mr. Cornell I don't think that it would be wise if I were to watch these skits seeing as my daughter is in this class."

"Miss. West…"

"_Mrs_. West," Jade hissed glaring at Mr. Cornell.

"Right sorry, Mrs. West you are merely here to watch them and, if you so please, give them advice on acting," Mr. Cornell said looking slightly annoyed.

"If I heard you correctly then they just made these skits today," Jade said glaring at him, "I'm not sure if I would be able to give them any helpful advice."

"Mrs. West if I may," Carter spoke up catching Jade's attention, "we're all here to learn about acting and truthfully any advice that you could give us would be helpful."

"Yeah, I mean you do write some of the best play so surely you would be able to give us some advice," a fellow classmate said making Jade sigh.

"Alright, alright I'll stay and watch your skits," Jade said making the class cheer.

'What have I got myself into?' Jade thought sitting down next to Debbie and Cassie.

The rest of the class period flew by quickly and in was close to time to leave when Mr. Cornell called up Cassie and Debra. The two got up smiled at Jade who attempted to remain neutral but still gave them a small smile also. Getting up on the stage the two took a deep breath and got into their position hoping that nothing went wrong.

Debbie: So I was talking to Marcus today and wouldn't you know it, that jerk Bethany came up and pushed me out of my seat.

Cassie: She did WHAT?

Debbie: You know what else, she claimed that she didn't see me.

Cassie: Why that little…We have to do something no way can Bethany be able to get away with this.

Debbie: Oh don't worry about it, I've already taken care of that she-devil.

Cassie: How so?

Debbie: Can't tell wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Let's just say that her attitude better change after this or I'm going to have to step up my game.

Cassie: Come on what did you do?

Debbie: Fine I'll tell you, you know how Bethany love that, _oh so precious _hair of her's?

Cassie: (Slightly afraid) Y-yeah

Debbie: (grinning like a madman) I might have possibly accidently grabbed her shampoo in gym and poured some _bright_ blue hair dye in it.

Cassie: You didn't?

Debbie: There also might be the chance that also stole her phone and texted her mother that she was getting a tattoo after school.

Cassie: (laughing) Oh no she'll be in so much trouble for that text.

Cassie and Debra: (Both start laughing)

Cassie: But seriously you need to be more careful if you're not then you could get in trouble with your mom.

Debbie: Oh I wouldn't worry about her, besides…she was the one who suggested it.

The class around them applauded and Debbie looked over to see her mother smirking at the two before watching Mr. Cornell stand up. Walking over to the girls he didn't notice Jade going into protective mother mood and standing up also ready to get on to him for yelling at her daughter.

"I have to say girls not the topic I would have chosen but good none the less," Mr. Cornell said and Debbie saw her mother visibly relax, "what about you Mrs. West?"

"I enjoyed it," Jade replied smirking, "Then again I would expect nothing less from these two."

Debbie and Cassie smiled and the bell rang signaling the girls that it was time to go and eat lunch. However before they got out of the room Jade grabbed a hold of them and stopped them in their tracks.

"I'll be taking you two home tonight okay," She said before walking out of the room.

The two smiled and ran off towards where Carter was holding their seats for them. After talking about the other skits that they saw the three threw away their left overs and headed off towards their next class. School soon ended and Cassie and Debbie found themselves waiting outside for Jade to come pick them up. Finally Jade's car drove up and Jade honked her horn at them signaling the two that she was there. Getting in the car Cassie looked at the front and saw that her mother Rachel was there.

"Huh? Ma what are you doing here?" Cassie asked smiling.

"I can't come and get my daughter?" Rachel challenged smiling back at her.

"I never said that,"

The rest of the ride was filled with Jade's comments on the rest of their class and when they finally pulled into the West household the two piled out and rushed inside. Running upstairs to Debbie's room the two couldn't help but notice Michelle walking out of her room with her girlfriend Hailey.

"Hey you two Mommy told me about skit sis," Michelle said smiling.

"Yeah wished I could've seen it," Hailey said as the two started downstairs.

The two shook their heads and threw their backpacks into Debbie's room before running downstairs to go eat. After Tori and Cat laid out the food the small group started to dig in and conversations started up about relationships, work, school, etc. Finally the questions were turned to the two youngest who were enjoying the food.

"So girls how are you enjoying Hollywood Arts?" Cat asked smiling at them.

"…Well, let's just say that…" Debbie said grinning.

"We're going to enjoy that school," Cassie continued, "a lot."

Author Note: Okay sorry that this is taking so long it's just that I've been really busy. I hope that you're not mad at me, anyway review please. I should be posting a one shot soon too so be looking for that. Falling Lillies


End file.
